When A Scorpion and Leo Meet
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Rin and sesshomaru meet, yet their signs contradict them. Will they form a relationship or will they become enemies? HIGH SCHOOL SETTING. CHAPTER 6: NORMAL? IS UP! Will continue over the vacation stressing finals, SATs, regents and more! Sry.
1. Rin and Sesshomaru Meet

Chapter 1: Rin and Sesshomaru Meet

Omg…. Kagome! What are we gonna wear to school tomorrow? Asked an nervous and excited Rin.

Let's go online and see what Sango is wearing first, Sis. Answers Kagome.

Sng17: wats up?

Kgm17: nm, rin is freakin out about tomorrows outfit…take a guess why.

Sng17: lol. You are so funny. Who I her latest crush?

Kgm17: none other than Kouga.

Sng17: Oh eww.

Kgm17: same here.

Rin17: yall are mean. He is so sexy, why do you guess dislike him so much?

Sng17: Kgm17: EWWW! Lol, forget about it.

Sng17: I am wearing the blue rocawear outfit with my stomach out so my blue belly ring can show.

Rin17: Great so I will wear my black one, with a wifebeater, with the circle cut off in the middle so my belly ring can show.

Kgm17: Okay, I'll wear the rocawear mini skirt, with that tight red tank, and white heels with red embroider.

Finally, Kag get up! Says Rin at 7 in the morning.

In two minutes Kagome answers.

Come on Inu Yasha is gonna be there. Taunts Rin

Kagome quickly jumps out of bed and is ready by 7;20am.

They get into Kagome's red lexus, and pick up Sango.

Just as Kagome is pulling out of the drive way, sesshomaru and Inu Yasha zipp by barely missing the car. Causing Kagome to go at 100m/hr to catch up with them and give them a piece of her mind.

What the f is wrong with you? Screams Kagome, while gracefully getting out of her car to stand in front of Inu Yasha, who happened to be the driver.

Oh, hey Kags! Says a suddenly nervous Inu yasha

How about this, I'll walk you to class and make up for almost crashing your car. Says inu before kagome gets to say anything a nd grabbing her to a tight hugging kiss.

Uhh sure, says Kag, leaving Sango and Rin behind with Sesshomaru.

What is it with your brother? Exclaims Sango to Sesshy

Meanwhile Rin and Sesshy are takin in each others appearances, thinking I am about to get with him/her, their sexy.

Forcing sango to break the contact and force Rin into class leaving a very aroused sesshoamru behind.

"She'll be mine before the week is over" says a very confident and determined Sesshomaru to himself, whil Jaken runs up to catch to him.


	2. The first Day

When A sCorpion and LeO Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the inuyasha characters.

Chapter 2

'I can't believe Sango left me like that with that, that…um… that ass. Yeah. That ass. Although he's a very sexy ass. Wait, no. Stop it, think school work. Ok, school work.' "She's gonna get it, how could she just leave me?" said a pissed off Rin. Heading towards class.

"Hey Rin!" shouts someone from the staircase.

"Oh hey Ayame." Replies Rin smiling.

"Ok, what's wrong? You look pissed." Asks a suspicious Ayame "Who'd you bump into?"

"Who do you think?" replies Rin before double checking her schedule.

"Kouga, and his dumbass?"

"Close, your right about the dumbass part." Replies a smirking Rin, noticing that they are indeed being followed by said dumbass.

"Inuyasha?"

"Closer."

"Miroku?"

"Nope."

"Sesshomaru."

"Ding ding ding. And Regis what is young, gorgeous, and extremely smart Ayame's prize?" says Rin jokingly.

"Well, let Ayame see. She wants Kouga." Jokes Ayame right back. Unaware that Kouga is walking with Sesshomaru behind them.

"Excuse me?" asks a shocked manly voice. As a stunned Ayame turns to face him, face resembling a tomatoe.

'Oh shit' Rin thinks 'Poor Baby. But wait…there's another Kouga in this school.'

"Oh please Kouga, Ayame doesn't mean you. How conceited can you get to even imagine that she's even thinking of you?" answers Rin starring boldly to stare into his cobalt blue orbs, while totally ignoring the sexy god next to him.

"Then who else is Kouga?" answers Sesshomaru, since Kouga was still too shocked to realize what's going on around him other then Ayame.

"Um, nothing. Let's go Rin. We're gonna be late. BYE!" replies Ayame quickly grabbing Rin and heading towards the next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Well Ayame. Do you really like Kouga?" asks Rin once there seated in class.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I mean if it was anyone else I would know what to do. But its Kouga, my nemesis. And I'm so used to being mean to him, and… I might be in love with him." Adds Ayame silently.

"Ok." Replies Rin returning to her notes.

"What do you mean 'ok'?" asks Ayame suddenly suspicious.

"I'm going to hook you two up."

"No!"

"Ayame, do you have a problem with this?" acquires Profesor Raul from Ayames outburst.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Professor." Replies Ayame blushing just as Kouga walks in. "Professor, I'm sorry, but they changed my schedule, and I have this class now." Kouga says to the teacher while selecting the empty seat besides Ayame.

"Ok Kouga, take out your schedule and then I'll give you this classes requirements." Replies the teacher while procedding towards his desk.

"Hi Kouga." Smirks Rin as she notices Ayame blushing besides Kouga.

"Oh hey Rin." Replies Kouga oblivious to their hallway encounter. Or so it seems.

"Ayame." Whispers Kouga as Rin turns around and the class proceeds.

"Yep"

"DO you like me?"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Tell me whether or not to continue. Thanks for reading.


	3. OH Shit…

WHEN A SCORPION AND LEO MEET

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha or its characters.

Chapter 3: OH Shit…

"Ayame, do you like me?" Kouga asked again after a long silence with no answer from Ayame.

'OH shit.'Ayame thinks before replying "Um, why do you ask Kouga?"

"Because I got the feeling you might." Smirked Kouga as Ayame blushed, mistaking it for embarrassment.

"You asswhole!" screamed Ayame, before slapping the smirk off Kouga's face and walking out of class.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with Ayame?" asked Sango during lunchtime. "She's been angry all day."

"Kouga." Replied Rin and Kagome at simultaneously.

"What did he do this time?" asked Sango knowingly.

"He asked Ayame if she liked him, cockily." Replied Rin, since she was eavesdropping.

"Asswhole." Replied Sango before turning back to her lunch.

"So Sango." Started Rin, waiting for Sango's full attention. "Do you like Miroku?"

'OH shit.' Thought Sango before replying smartly. "Don't you Rin? I thought he was our friend. Of course I like him."

"Um hum." Kagome replied with a look in her eyes. "It seems to me that our little Rin has a crush on our dearest Sesshomaru."

"No I don't" Rin quickly replied.

"Of course not." Sango replied smiling. "Maybe, I'll just call him over, since he is the new kid."

"No! Fine Shit. I might have a little crush on him."

"We'll call him over anyways. Then talk about how sexy he is." Kagome replied, causing Rin to smile.

----------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is she?" asked an annoyed Sesshomaru of Jakken.

"Sorry, my lord. I've checked every classroom. I didn't find her or any of her friends.

"That's not good enough. You better get me a full report on her by the end of the day. Get started!" Sesshomaru commanded heading towards the cafeteria.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru!" shouted a feminine voice from the corner of the cafeteria.

"What Kagome?" questioned Sesshomaru before walking over to find just the person he was looking for.

"Must you be so rude?" asked Sango noticing that his gaze was fixed solely on Rin.

"When I please." Replied Sesshomaru staring so hard at Rin that she began to blush.

"Well, I called you over to let you know that we think your sexy…" began Kagome, not realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't listening to a word that came out of her mouth, being to focused on a certain daydream, where he and Rin are in the shower kissing, and he begins to…

"Sesshomaru!" snaped Rin, breaking him out of his daydream.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped back. 'Damn, it was just getting interesting.'

"Nothing." Replied Rin walking out of the cafeteria, wondering if Sesshomaru was having the same daydream she was of them in the shower kissing and… OH SHIT!


	4. A Date!

DaOnleeSam

When A Scorpion and Leo Meet

**Chapter 4** (?--- It's been a while, sorry guys my computer broke down, and I couldn't update on the school computers because I didn't have a 3 ½ Floppy Disc…Well here's an update, I hope you like it.) **A Date!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. Not that I wouldn't want to if given the opportunity and… well you get the point. Let the story proceed:

"Damn, woman are so moody." Sesshomaru muttered under his breathe as he quickly followed Rin out of the cafeteria, ignoring the curious gazes belonging to Kagome and Sango.

"Rin!" he shouted as he caught up with her only to have her start running.

"Rin, I swear, if you do not stop right now, you'll regret it." Sesshomaru said deviously with a look in his eye.

Unfortunately Rin didn't stop once to think if he would follow up on his threat and ran out of the school thinking 'That damn arrogant ass, demanding me to stop as if he owns me, he has some…'

Douche… was the only sound you heard as Sesshomaru roughly pushed Rin against a car, ravishing her mouth.

"Mmmh." Rin moaned into his mouth, only to have him stop abruptly. "What the hell? Why'd you stop?" Rin screamed annoyed that he could turn her own so quickly and stop in an instant.

"Because I'm going to pick you up at seven tonight, and don't worry, we'll continue this later." Sesshomaru replied as he quickly kissed Rin again and returned to the school building, trying not to smile as Rin's confused yet very aroused expression. 'Hell, it'd be real funny if I didn't feel so damn aroused myself. What is the world coming to?' was his last thought of Rin as he heard her car pull away.

ooooooooo0o00o0o0o00o

"That ass!" Rin screamed as she drove at a dangerous speed. "How can he do that to me?" she continued as she turned on the radio. Fortunately Why Can't I Turn off the Radio? By ne-yo was playing and she began to calm down. And as she calmed down, she realized…."Omg, he just asked me out on a … a date!" 'I'll be mad later. Question is What am I going to wear.' She thought as she pulled into the Mall's parking lot.

A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't a very long chapter. But I hope you guys liked it none the less. If I get 5 reviews I'll continue. Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story, and like it, it means a lot to me.


	5. The Date

**When a Scorpio and Leo Meet**

**DaOnLeeSam**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.

Rin quickly ran into the shower as she got home from the mall and washed her hair. She lathered the infamous Sakura shampoo that Kagome gave her for her birthday and used some Chanel body wash, that Sango got her for her birthday. Once satisfied with her scent. She jumped out of the tub and rushed into the closet. She quickly tossed three of her favorite outfits onto the bed.

The first was a beautiful black knee length dress that could be worn for any occasion and fit her like a glove. The second was a beautiful ruby colored two piece dress, the top being a halter top with beautiful diamond jewels sown into a magnificent design, with a cute tight mini skirt. The third outfit was Rin's all time favorite. It consisted of a tank top and tight knee length skirt. However it wasn't just any tank top and knee length, skirt. The tank top was of the finest silk and shimmered beautifully since it was silver colored, it fit her bust tightly and emphasized all of her womanly curves, and on the top of it was her name sown beautifully in black Japanese letters. The skirt was black and had two slits on each side up to her thighs. And the best part of it all, was that the high heeled shoes she brought went well with all of the dresses. While Rin remained in her towel strongly debating which dress to wear, the door bell rang.

'I hope she's ready.' Was the only thing going through Sesshomaru's head at the moment. He knew how stubborn Rin could be and knew she'd probably make him wait for her and not even be ready or want to go with him. 'But hell, she should be honored that I'm asking her out. Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm behaving as though this is my first date and gittery. This is unacceptable. It must stop.' Sesshomaru debated with himself before the door was opened by Rin's beautiful cousin Kian.

"Oh hi. I'm Kian, you must be Rin's date. Come in. She should be ready in a few minutes. Please let me take your coat, and make your self at home on the couch. Would you like anything?" Kian asked politely as she lead Sesshomaru into the living room.

"No thank you, Kian-sama." Sesshomaru replied respectfully. "Do you know in how long she'll be done?"

"Give me a minute and I'll go check on her." Kian replied and as she made her way up the stairs, Rin suddenly appeared. "Wow Rin. You look gorgeous." Kian gasped in awe, watching her baby cousin walk gracefully down the stairs.

"Thank you Kian. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Sesshomaru." Rin replied as she walked towards a gaping Sesshomaru.

'She looks so angelic.' Sesshomaru thought as he took in the beautiful sight Rin made in her silver tank top, black skirt and intricate heels. Her hair was up into a bun with curls falling all around her face in an innocent manner, held up with diamond pins glittering in the light.

"Are you ready to go Sess?" Rin asked shyly waiting for Sesshomaru's comment. While looking him over and thinking how handsome he looks in his tuxedo.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied as he snapped out of his daze. "You look beautiful, Rin."

"Thank you."

"Ok, let's go. Good bye Kian."

"Bye Kian."

"Good bye and have fun!" Kian replied as she closed the door.

"So, where are we going Sesshomaru?'' Rin inquired once seated in Sesshomaru's limo.

"It's a surprise." Was all Sesshomaru said for the entire car ride.

"We have arrived Mr. Taisho." The driver's voice boomed from the speaker about 10 minutes later, interrupting Rin and Sesshomaru's shared appreciative glances at each other.

"Thank you, Jake." Sesshomaru replied as he opened the door and began to help Rin out.

"Thanks." Rin replied demurely as Sesshomaru escorted her inside the beautiful mansion. "Oh my god Sesshy. This is beautiful." Rin gasped once inside.

"We are having dinner in the private wing of Tashio Manor." Was all Sesshomaru replied, obvious to Rin's blush.

"So what would you like Rin?" Sesshomaru solicited Rin once the menu was read.

"I'll like to try the Creole dish, which I believe is griot and dire cole."

"Yes, and I'd like the chicken permasean. Thank you." Sesshomaru replied to the waiter.

"Wow, I'm just in awe." Rin began as she looked around the magnificent room.

"You get used to it after a while and forget the beauty of it, I guess. But I'm glad you like it." Sesshomaru replied as he reached for Rin's hand across the table. "Would you like to dance?" he asked and music began pouring into the room.

"I'd love to Sesshomaru." Rin replied as Sesshomaru walked up to pull her out of her chair and into his arms. "You know, I think I like this side of you."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear smiling when he felt her shiver.

"I mean, I like the considerate site of you and when you aren't acting like an ass." Rin smirked into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Well you should feel honored because this won't happen again." Sesshomaru replied as he felt Rin's smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Sesshomaru replied as he leaned down to catch Rin's lips with his own. They began a slow mating of tongues. And Sesshomaru quickly stepped away once he felt her shiver and led her back to the table. When the waiter suddenly reappeared with their food.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Rin asked once the waiter left.

"Doing what?" Sesshomaru countered, just wanting to hear Rin say that she wants him.

"Forget it." Rin replied knowing exactly his intentions, thinking 'I'll get him back. Oh yeah, that's just what I'll do.'

"Do you like the food?" Sesshomaru asked a few minutes later. "I didn't think you'd order Haitian food.

"Oh yes. I would. Kian and I went Haiti not to long ago, and I fell in love with their cooking. I'm surprised that your chef knows how to make it. I would usually be able to eat it only in Haiti and New York." Rin replied.

"Yes, well they are paid well." He stated as he finished of his dinner and signaled for dessert.

"True." Rin replied as the waiter took their finished dishes away. "So why'd you suddenly decide to ask me out, especially since I was pissed off. I hope you didn't think I'd forget this so easily or forgive you just because of this date.

"Never." Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned over the table and kissed Rin once more. While Rin ran straight to the phone to tell Sango and Kagome about the date.

"This was great Sesshomaru. I enjoyed this." Rin said once the limo stopped in front of her house.

"Yes it was. I'm glad you enjoyed this." Sesshomaru replied as Rin leaned over and kissed him. He quickly lifted her in his arms onto his lap, as Rin straddled him.

"Mmmh." Rin moaned as she felt Sesshomaru come to life under her. She dug her hands deeply into his long silver hair and kissed him thoroughly before jumping off his lap and out the door. "Good night Sesshomaru." She smiled once his window rolled down and walked into her house.

"Man, she got me good." Sesshomaru murmured to himself. Already thinking of another way to get Rin back.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It had been a while since my last update, and I'm sorry. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Normal?

DAONLEESAM

WHEN A SCORPION AND LEO MEET

CHAPTER 6: NORMAL?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS.

After last night, Rin didn't know what to expect from Sesshomaru. She knew he was going to get her back. But the question was when? And how?

As a result Rin decided to play it safe. She avoided her friends all morning and Sesshomaru for the entire school day. Until noon, when she got the new of her godfather's death. Rin became withdrawn and unapproachable, yet no one knew why. Then the bell struck 3 pm, and it was time to go home. Or so she thought.

Rin began quietly packing up her school books, and her calculator and pencil while keeping her tears in bay, as her last class was math. She headed towards her locker to get her jacket and by the time she reached her car in the school parking lot, it was empty. Thinking she was safe, she got into the car, buckled up her seat belt and put her key into the ignition. Only her care didn't start. And she was left stranded in the parking lot.

'Man,' Rin thought, 'I should have known this was going to happen. I never should have thought just by avoiding him, I would have a normal day after last night.'

She went to pull her cell phone out of her bag, only to find it missing. She looked for her walky talky, only to find it was gone. 'Man I hate him. This is war.' She thought and began walking home, her arms full trying hard not to think of her lost.

"Hey guys." Rin murmured as she walked up to Kagome's door. Kagome lived the closest to the school and there was no way in hell that Rin was going to walk all the way home.

"Where the hell were you?" Kagome questioned as Rin sat down on the couch.

"School." Rin replied, pulling her shoes off.

"Then why didn't we see you all day?" Sango questioned as she took a seat besides Rin on the couch.

"Sango. Kagome. I had to avoid you guys because of something I did last night. And I didn't want _him_ to find me." Rin said and began telling them about her date. But not off her godfather's death. Yet they knew that wasn't all that was wrong, Rin could handle Sesshomaru and their games, but nothing would have her behaving this… quiet and withdrawn. So they decided to give her some time to tell them, content to just sit with her until her cousin came to pick her up.

By the time Rin's cousin picked her up and get her car to the dealers it was 9 pm, and she was too exhausted to worry about her take home quiz. As her cousin dropped her in front of the house, Rin spotted Sesshomaru standing in front of her door.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? I'm not in the mood right now. So leave me alone. You got your little revenge so now we are done." Rin said and moved to push past Sesshomaru, only to be pulled back into his arms.

"It will never be over." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, and took her keys to let them both in. As soon as he closed the door, Rin jammed him in his solar plexus, and grabbed a knife.

Sesshomaru doubled over in pain and lifted his head up to see Rin threatening him with a knife. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He gasped and began to stand up straight. Fortunately for him, Rin's neighbor's dog ran through the door, giving him enough time to rob Rin of the knife. And tackle her to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Rin screeched from the floor.

The dog, obviously not seeing them, just ran past them and went up the stairs.

"No. what is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked holding Rin's hands above her head, and applying his weight onto her. After a good ten minutes, Rin decided that she wasn't going to be let up and she had to tell someone, anyone, even Sesshomaru.

"My godfather…my… he…he's dead." She whispered and finally let the tears come.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a sitting position. "It's ok Rin. I'm sorry. So sorry." Sesshomaru replied holding Rin to him as she let out all her tears of losing her closest relative forever. "It'll be okay. I promise…" And with that she fell asleep in his arms in complete exhaustion.

A/N: I might have ended the story there but decided it wasn't enough, and that they deserve more of a connection and a battle of the will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got to see another aspect of the scorpion and leo, for although they always argue and tease, they are loyal enough to be there when you need them. Review what you think. I enjoy constructive criticism, and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
